Castle bedrooms
The castle bedrooms are bedrooms that are located in Arendelle. There are three notable castle bedrooms. Agnarr and Iduna's bedroom Agnarr and Iduna both shared a large room in the castle. When they were packing to leave for their voyage, Anna came to the room to say goodbye to them. Anna's bedroom sat on her bed, lonely that Elsa had moved from the room.]] Anna's bedroom is where Anna sleeps. She used to share it with Elsa until they were separated. History When Anna and Elsa were young they shared the same room. On one fateful night in this room, Anna woke up and tried to rouse Elsa so that they could play. Anna said that she was not able to sleep; Elsa teased her sister by telling her to go and play by herself, knocking her off the bed. Anna then had the idea of asking Elsa if wanted to build a snowman. Elsa smiled up at her sister and the two of them ran for the Great Hall, where the events there would lead to Elsa accidentally hurting Anna. Soon after, Elsa's possessions were removed from the room leaving one side of the room empty, and Anna alone. Thirteen years later, Kai knocked on the door of Anna's bedroom to wake the princess so that she could get ready for Elsa's coronation, to which she excitedly did so. A few months after this, Elsa came to Anna's bedroom to wake the princess for her birthday. It was here that Elsa gave Anna a new dress and spruced it up with her magic, also transforming her own dress. Anna's bedroom is also where the first Snowgies materialized. Appearance Anna's bedroom has a dark pink floor with contrasting bright pink wallpaper, covered with a decorative diamond-shaped repeating pattern. Several pictures also hang on the walls, and a wall lamp is positioned on the opposite side of the room to her bed. A white border runs along the perimeter of the room. At the far end is a large triangular window which protrudes out from the slanting roof of the castle. Underneath the window is a pink padded bench which runs the width of the windows base. Anna's sleeps in a double-sized bed which has two large curtains hanging from the top, used for warmth. The bed has pink sheets, and white pillows which are all decorated. Next to her bed is a small table with some flowers placed on it. Adjacent to her bed is a large fireplace which has a fire guard around its edge. In the middle of the room there is a large carpet which is adorned with a central symmetrical rose pattern, along with a patterned border. Anna's toys and a chest lie by the side of the fireplace and near the window. Elsa's bedroom Elsa's bedroom is where Elsa sleeps. She was moved to this bedroom after she accidentally hurt Anna with her powers. Elsa spent much of her time here growing up so that there was no risk of harm coming to Anna again. History After the night that Elsa accidentally hurt Anna with her powers, Agnarr had Elsa moved to a separate bedroom out of necessity to enable Elsa to control her powers and also keep them hidden from Anna. Anna would still persist in trying to convince Elsa to come out of her room and play, standing outside her room and knocking on the door, but Elsa would always refuse. Over the commencing years, Elsa fought to try and conceal her powers within her room; when she was once sat at the window gazing outside, she was startled at the sight of the windowsill and bottom of the window freezing over. The gloves that Agnarr gave her had a limited effect, and as Elsa's powers grew stronger there were more uncontrolled outbursts, one such freezing a whole corner of her room. Her parents stood by to try and console her, but she refused them to touch her. Even after so many years, Anna would still walk past her sister's bedroom in the hope of seeing her. When her parents died at sea, Elsa stayed in her room, not wanting to go to the funeral, as she was worried about revealing her powers. Anna came to see her afterwards to provide comfort, but she was met with silence. Elsa lay against her door; the news had caused her to once more lose control of her powers and now the entire room was covered in frost, with snowflakes suspended around the room. After Anna's nineteenth birthday celebrations, Anna took Elsa to her bedroom for her to get some rest after the long day that it had been for her. Appearance Elsa's room is slightly smaller than the one that she shared with Anna. The wallpaper is a light purple with a white border running the perimeter of the room. A large purple carpet fills the floor space. Two lamps are positioned either side of the door into the room. Elsa has a large double bed which is similar to her sister's, beside which is a table with flowers upon it, and then to the side of that high-backed chair. On the other side of the bed is a fireplace with logs stacked beside it. Like Anna's bedroom, it has a large triangular window and a pink cushion bench below it where people can sit. Two large chairs sit either side of the window. Trivia * By Anna's birthday, it appears that Elsa has moved bedrooms once more; the door is not visible, with a chair sat where it should be instead. Category:A to Z Category:Locations